To protect micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) devices from interference and damage and to establish a consistent operating environment, MEMS devices are often encapsulated within sealed cavities. Specifically, for example, a MEMS device can be sealed within a cavity having a predetermined pressure selected to improve the performance and/or increase the operation lifetime of the device. In addition, it can be desirable and sometimes required to hermetically seal a MEMS device within its cavity to prevent the egress of water into the cavity.
Despite such advantages to performance, reliability, and/or operating lifetime enabled by encapsulating MEMS devices in this way, however, the die configurations and methods used to create such encapsulation of devices are generally expensive, require a large number of processing steps, and/or result in an undesirably bulky device. These deficiencies can be further exaggerated where it is desired to seal different cavities with different environments therein (e.g., different pressures). As a result, it would be desirable for systems and methods to more efficiently allow the environment within one or more sealed cavities to be controlled.